Various types of containers for moving equipment, such as electronics equipment or other types of delicate devices and systems, been employed in military and commercial environments. Many of these containers include stackable elements arranged so the containers may be stacked one on top of another. The stackable elements operate the keep an upper situated container from laterally sliding off of a lower situated container. In addition, some of these containers are rotomolded using a linier low density polyethylene (LLDPE) material. Because the containers are often used in transit operations, for example on ships, trucks, airplanes and other vehicles, the containers may be subjected to different temperature conditions over their operational life. However, one drawback of the rotomolded containers made from the LLDPE is these containers may thermally expand under higher temperatures or thermally contract under lower temperatures. This thermal expansion or contraction results in distortion of the case, especially distortion of the stackable elements, and makes the containers difficult to stack properly.